


You Were The One Now You're Gone.

by ShevinesChild



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Christina Grimmie - Fandom, Grivine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShevinesChild/pseuds/ShevinesChild
Summary: Got this inspiration off of a Pinterest post.Adam visits Christina Grimmies grave 3 months after her tragic passing. He's never been there and it's the first time he's had the courage to go. This is thoughts, feelings, and what he says to the grave stone of his former contestant/crush/love interest.(This is all fictional expect for her death. I do NOT own any of the characters used in this story!!)





	You Were The One Now You're Gone.

Day after day, year after year, he'd never spoke word of his affection.

"I'm in love with you, and I'm sorry." He whispered to the tombstone underneath him as he gently placed down a green rose, it was their favorite color.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I never told you, and most importantly I'm sorry that I pushed you away." He whimpered softly, as the storm clouds slowly move in. He wasn't sure why New Jersey was always so gloomy and rainy around this time of year, it was early September. The tragic events that changed his life forever happened a just mere months ago, 3 to be truthful. He remembers the call, hearing those words he never thought he'd hear, it was too soon.

 

**_Flashback_ **

 

_"Adam, she's gone." A women's voice murmured into the phone as he fell to the ground, heartbroken. "What do you mean she's gone? Like is she missing? What do you mean?" He knew what she meant, he wasn't dumb. He just didnt want to believe her, he heard the news as it was everywhere. This was the moment he never thought he would hear, not this soon._   
_"No Adam, she's..." there was a short pause and then the tragic news. "She's dead. I'm so sorry." The women voice cracked as she whimpered into the phone. "I have to go now, identify the body. She loved you Adam, never forget that."_

_That was all the words that had been spoken as the phone line went dead and it was just him left there with his thoughts in the silence. A small crackle of the fireplace in the background._

 

He shivered, shaking his head as he wiped the tear that had fallen, holding back the ones threatening to fall from his hazel eyes. This was it, the only time he'd have with her again. Just talking to this piece of stone with her name, photo, and the day she was brought into this cold, dark, fucked up world. Then the day that her crazed fan decided would be her last, all because he couldn't have her. Adam swore he'd never forgive this man, nor the mans family. A note on a door did not mask the fact or take away the pain in his heart or her families heart. It just couldn't, nothing could.

"I'm so sorry Christina Victoria Grimmie, that I never told you. I hope you're at peace and that you're not stuck in between. You deserved everything, and I wish I could've protected you. You were the one and now you're gone." He whispered to the tomb stone before standing up as it started to rain. He stood there for a few seconds before walking back to his car, not looking over his shoulder because he knew that he wouldn't be able to leave the state if he did. He knew one day they'd be re-joined. That was what Christina promised him, that god would bring them back together should we pass at different times. He trusted her, he knew that she wouldn't steer him wrong, she never did. He got into his car and started the drive to the airport. He'd be back in California before he knew it, leaving her behind. Trying to forget her, though he knew he never would.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's sad, I'm also sorry for not writing. I'll be writing more short stories till I get my mojo back to write a full length book!


End file.
